A New Beginning
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: "I Think we're going to be great friends."/ When Fabian learns of Nina's disappearance, he struggles to try to hold himself together. What happens when K.T. arrives along with Willow? *My season 3 beginning, ONE-shot*


**Ooh! So hard to resist prompts!**

**Now, my dear OsnapitzCori7110, I'd be happy to do this little one-shot for you!**

"_**can you do Fabian's reaction to Nina leaving & the arrivals of KT and Willow?"**_

* * *

Fabian waited in the cab patiently as the cabbie drove to Anubis house. He fiddled with his thumbs and bit his lip, he was nervous and excited at the same time. He was nervous he was going to act like a clumsy dork in front of Nina, because he was excited to come back to school and see…well…Nina!

"Excuse me? We're here." The cabbie said. Fabian nodded and gave him some pounds and jumped out of the car, almost literally.

He grabbed his bag out of the trunk and walked up to the front door of the Anubis house. Just as he was about to open it a quick shriek came from behind him.

"Hi Fabian!" the blond said. Fabian smiled brightly at her and watched as Alfie struggled with his and Amber's suitcases.

"Nice to see you two together." He said. Amber smiled and nodded. She kissed Alfie's cheeks before opening the door and walking in like she was on a catwalk.

"Hello!" She exclaimed. Trudy came running in with a big smile and gave each of them a hug.

"Oh dear Alfie!" Trudy said.

"Not now, Trudes. Amber has 2 more cars." Alfie said dropping the bags next to Fabian's suitcase.

"Is anybody else here?" Amber asked.

"Yes, they're all in the living room." Amber squealed with delight and grabbed Alfie's hand and pulled him into the other room.

"Is Nina here yet?" Fabian asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Trudy asked. Fabian furrowed in his eyebrows in confusion. Just as he was about to ask what happened Trudy interrupted with glassy eyes.

"Nina's gone missing."

* * *

_Months earlier…_

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into days, days turned into months.

K.T. couldn't wait.

She sat at her seat at the island in her kitchen waiting for her breakfast. Her mom put a plateful of chocolate waffles and bacon in front of her with a glass of orange juice.

K.T. looked at her mom curiously. She never made breakfast so special unless it was a very important occasion.

Her mother slid a yellow tinted envelope towards her. K.T. carefully picked it up and looked at her mom. She just smiled and walked into the other room. As soon as her mom left she quickly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. She skimmed through the letter and found the words '_accepted_' and '_scholarship'_.

She was screaming 30 seconds later.

* * *

_A few months later…_

Willow straightened up her tie and flattened her skirt. She sighed and fixed her mess of a mane. She's always had trouble with her hair in the morning. She hated it.

"Stop messing with your hair Willow and get a move on!" her housemate, Kendall, yelled.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back. She didn't hate her house, it was quite nice but it wasn't anything compared to the Anubis house. Her house was called Athena, named after a Greek goddess. Though she found Greek myths fairly interesting, the Egyptian history seemed to draw her in more.

She grabbed her shoulder bag and rushed downstairs to join her roommate. Everybody had left already since she wasn't one for mornings. Kendall threw her an apple and dragged her out the door.

Willow munched on the apple as Kendall and she walked towards the school. She spotted a cab pulling in at the entrance of the school. She curiously watched it and threw her apple core into the nearest can.

A girl with curly brown hair stepped out of the cab taking in everything in front of her. Willow's eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't in uniform yet and she had a duffel bag clinging onto her shoulder.

"Who's she?" Willow asked. The girl took out a suitcase and finally handed the cabbie money. When the cab drove off she turned her suitcase the other way, revealing the American flag on it.

"She's from America." Kendall said. The girl looked around squinting her eyes and staring at the houses farther down the school.

"She's lost." Willow said pulling away from Kendall. She started walking towards the confused American and smiled.

"Hello." She said.

"Oh…hi." The American said a bit shy.

"No need to be shy love. I'm here to help." Willow said.

"Oh, are you a tour guide?" She asked.

"No, just another student." She said.

"I'm K.T." she introduced.

"Willow." She said. The girls both shook hands and then Willow went to her side to look at her papers.

"House of Anubis?" Willow asked a little jealous.

"Yep. " K.T said looking at her surroundings again. "Do know where the house is?" K.T. asked, blushing from embarrassment.

"Of course I do! I've always wanted to live there, but I was assigned Athena…" Willow started telling K.T. everything about the school on the walk to the house. K.T. listened carefully trying to understand what she was saying.

"Sorry, what did you say? I've never been to England before so, the accents are kinda of hard to understand." K.T. said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry; you'll get used to it." Willow said and led her up the steps of the house. K.T. nodded and stared at the lovely Victorian built house.

"Well, here we are love." Willow said gesturing her hands.

"Wow, it is way better than the picture online." K.T. said.

* * *

The whole Anubis gang walked home together, Sibuna was slightly off since Nina wasn't there, Amber was a bit lonely for time to time, and Fabian wasn't talking much anymore, he kept his grades up and was a good student but it seemed he blocked out everybody from his social life.

Everybody entered the house at once and headed towards the kitchen for a snack. Trudy stood in the kitchen with K.T. and Willow who were enjoying themselves with a cup of tea and brownies.

"Uh…Trudy?" Amber asked pointing to the girls behind her.

"Oh yes!" she said taking K.T.'s hand gently. "This is your new housemate, K.T." Trudy said.

"Hello." She said in her, clearly, American accent

"Another American?" Patricia groaned.

"What is she talking about, Willow?" K.T. whispered to Willow. Willow cleared her throat.

"Nina Martin was an American girl at this school. She's… well-"

"Disappeared." K.T. finished.

"Yes, how did you know?" Willow asked.

"She's a good girl at our school. Great student, friendly, but everybody thought she was too Mary Sue. They bullied her for it. She left for boarding school and… I guess I'm taking her place now." K.T. said letting out a deep breath as everybody stared at her.

"Well, I gotta go do my…science homework on leopards." Amber lied. K.T. nodded even though she knew she would just be reading _Leopard Beat_ magazine. Soon everybody left, making up excuses of why they were leaving until it came down to Fabian.

"Um…" Fabian said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry that she disappeared. I really am, but can you at least tell me your name?" K.T. asked.

"Fabian." He said.

"Well, as you know, I'm K.T." She said. She nudged Willow in the ribs.

"Oh yes, and I'm Willow form the Athena house." Willow said with her usual perkiness.

"Well nice to meet you two." Fabian said. Then he noticed the little twinkle in their eyes. The ways Nina did before something adventurous was about to happen. He decided he was going to try his best to be friends with these two girls. For Nina.

"I think we're going to be great friends."

* * *

**Hmm, not so sure about this one. **

**I've never really made good predictions and this is obviously not how Nina will leave and how K.T. and Willow will begin. But I wanted to make it in my own way, like every writer does.**

**Well I hoped you liked my beginning of season 3 fanfic and…**

**MAY SIBUNA BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR GOOODDDBYYEEE!**


End file.
